


What you left

by SkyandClouds (orphan_account)



Series: Daimond's Pearls Days [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s05e26 Familiar, F/F, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SkyandClouds
Summary: She frowned in response, though not meaning to. So many things had gone unsaid or years, Pearl hoped things would finally be spoken. She guessed; this really was a start.She breathed in, though gem's didn't have to breathe, and spoke; "I'm sorry."





	What you left

            "Welcome back,"

The words weren't what she was expecting. But she assumed it was a start. Blue Pearl smiled at her, trying to be friendly, despite their complicated history. Some would say, even tragic history.

She frowned in response, though not meaning to. So many things had gone unsaid or years, Pearl hoped things would finally be spoken. She guessed; this really was a start.

She breathed in, though gem's didn't have to breathe, and spoke; "I'm sorry."

The first word she said to her was "I'm sorry", hopefully, she prayed, the other pearl would accept it. She didn't know if she did. The blue pearl looked back towards the door and didn't say a word. Pearl guessed she didn't accept.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," She finally responded, "Our past ended with the first era. My diamond said that anything within the first era should be forgotten." Pearl also stared to look towards the door in an attempt to make things less awkward.

"That must be why nobody remembers Pink, or at least talks about her," She couldn't help but bring up, Blue Pearl probably cared less, though. She simply did a small, but heard groan.

That meant she didn't wish to talk about that. Pearl understood.

"So many things have changed," Pearl smiled, "I'm...kinda glad you weren't one of them. You look no different."

"You did."  
She heard someone pipe in, Yellow Diamond's pearl, or what she called, Yellow Pearl.

"You haven't changed either," Pearl groaned, "Hello, Yellow."

The pearl she didn't get quite along with crossed her arms, "Damn you coming back here thinking everyone would kiss the ground you walk on just because you and--"

"Don't mention her name," Blue Pearl jumped back into the conversation, "What's done is done and we can forget it all."            

She looked a little longingly towards Pearl,

"Every last bit...." She whispered sadly.

Yellow Pearl shook her head, "How could you say that? After what her actions did us?"

She lowered her voice immensely, "What she did to Pink?"

Pearl flinched a bit at the name, not because of Pink Diamond but because of someone else, "Isn't she White Pearl now?" She remembered seeing her--how broken she was. Her former diamond wasn't someone to be underestimated if only that poor pearl knew that.

"She's _White_ Pearl, because of you...."

"That was not my fault!"

 "Then who's was it then?" Pearl shivered at the roughness in Yellow's voice, "You were so boring to White Diamond that she had literally replace you with someone more interesting. Someone who you knew would break easily." A tear ran down Yellow Pearl's face,"You were the only one of us who could handle her.... and yet...."

Blue Pearl put a comforting hand of her friend's shoulder, "And yet you were still there for her, fighting for her everyday. Risking your own life.."

"But I still lost her," Yellow Pearl looked back to Pearl, "And she's never coming back because of _you_."

"And if she does come back. Things won't be the same, that's what happens when you lose someone...." Blue sighed, also looking back at Pearl, "Right.... _you_?"

Pearl felt a pit form inside her stomach, one that possibly would never be filled,

"Right," She turned away from them, memories of her past life within her head, "But, like you said, what's done is done."

In her mind, she saw Blue smile like she did in the past. Beside her were two happy pearls. They were all happy.

But Pearl also remembered; she wasn't.

"And I wouldn't change a thing,"

Pearl admitted as she thought of all the happiness she had in her life now. No matter what she paid to get it.

 

 

 


End file.
